


My Soulmate Is A Killer

by SpaceAlienBoy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death, F/F, F/M, Fear, Gen, Horror, Jeffery is an alcoholic, M/M, Multi, Other, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Soulmates, Serial Killers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, headcanons, killers, mature - Freeform, psychopaths, there are no happy endings, what do you expect from psychopaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlienBoy/pseuds/SpaceAlienBoy
Summary: Don't expect much





	1. First Words Spoken On The Wrist

[ **_ Masky _ ** ](https://creepypastapeeps.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/masky_by_enya96-d6trplb.jpg?w=700&h=933)

_ You most certainly will die. _

Not really something you liked to read on your write every single day. The stupid soulmate thing was, well, idiotic. Your friends had already found their soulmates and you were left behind, waiting for that horrendous line to be whispered in your ear. It practically terrified you everyday when you read it over. More or less, it was a threat that followed you around day by day, hour after hour, minute to minute. You couldn't get rid of the words. You tried scrubbing it off, cutting the skin off without cutting the vein (and holy hell fire did it hurt). Nothing you did worked. No matter how hard you tried, it was inevitable. You were probably going to die when you met your soulmate.

Now, strolling through the woods was probably the worst idea you've ever had. After five minutes of walking around, you were, one, lost with no idea which way was north, two, getting chased by three men in masks. Well, two wore masks, the third had a mouth guard and goggles on. Still, you were all running like it was a game of Sharks and Minnows and you were the last Minnow left.

Sticks and rocks and dirt were not your best friends at the moment, currently trying to trip you every chance they got. It was pretty annoying since you coULDN'T RUN FAST ENOUGH ANYWAYS.

They easily caught up with you, the white masked one leaping onto you, bringing you both to the ground. You forced yourself to stay silent, despite having rocks and dirt in your mouth and hair, spitting that out at the killer. He growled and held you against the ground by your neck, leaning to your ear and, with a slight tune, whispered.

_**"You most certainly will die."** _

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME." You shouted, trying to push him off you and read your wrist at the same time. He easily held you down, but not as hard as before, seemingly surprised or shaken up.

He grabbed your wrist with one hand, the other still against your neck, allowing you to breath, but not get up. After reading your wrist, he pushed himself up and away from you, behind the other two. The one in the mouth guard chuckled, twitching every few seconds.

"Is now the time to really be finding your Soul Mate, Masky?" The black masked one, it seemed to had a stitched red frown and eyes, asked, checking his gun.

"Masky found his Soul Mate! Masky found his Soul Mate!" The twitching one chanted, skipping around the boy.

"Masky" shoved him and the other boy, crouching to meet your eyes. "This is bullshit and I will not be your fucking Soul Mate, so help me. I'll be damned if I have to spend the rest of my shit immortal life with you. I'd rather be caught dead than near you."

"Shouldn't it be better if we kill them, then?" Twitchy, you decided to call him, asked.

Masky stood and pointed a pipe (where'd he get that?!) at the boy. "No, Toby. You know the whole Soul Mate thing. After Jeff found his, he tried to kill them and it only hurt him as well instead, practically killing him. I'd rather not." He said nothing else as he walked away, leaving you with the other two.

"Welp, just me, Hoodie and you, Masky's Soul Mate. What's your name?"

Toby seemed friendly enough.

"Y-y/n." You stuttered, taking his hand that he offered, eyeing the hatchets in his belt. He seemed to take notice of your gaze and took them out after helping you up, spinning them around a few times.

"These would've been in your skull," he sent one flying into a tree, the blade perfectly landing in the bark, sticking to it, "if you weren't Masky's Soul Mate. We don't do survivors."

Hoodie grasped your arms and started dragging you,his grip quite strong and refusing to let you go.

"H-hey! Let-Let me go!" You tried to pull your arm from him, but his grip only tightened.

"Did you not hear Toby?" He growled. "We don't do survivors, so the best thing we can do, is take you back with us."

"Don't worry though," Toby's voice held a sinister tone, yet insanely happy, to it. You could just barely see his dark eyes below the orange goggles; they stared you down with such intensity, you felt as if they were looking through your soul. It was not a pleasant feeling. "You won't get killed, although there will be plenty of other killers there, they can't touch you. Masky will come to his senses and claim you as well. He'll be protective over you, don't worry. Just give it time."

 

[ ** _Hobo Heart_ ** ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/052/1/8907902/il_fullxfull.677492942_itje.jpg)

You wore your heart on your sleeve, allowing anyone and everyone to abuse it. You were an open book, letting everyone and anyone in without a second though. It always reminded you of your soulmates first words. What they would say when they first met you. You always contemplated about what it meant. Of course you valued your heart and of course you thought it would have value. Why wouldn't it? Because of the shards? The scars? The scratches? The wounds? All would heal in due time. It didn't bother you much.

_ Do you believe your heart has value? _

Those were the words you listened for everyday. And it wasn't until a late night on the train did you finally hear them.

A man, no, a boy sat next to you. Your head was comfortably resting against your jacket on the window, cushioning every bump. You were practically on the verge of falling asleep, eyes drooping closed, then forcing themselves open again, only to repeat the process a minute later. You never got a good look at the guy, but he was kinda creepy, but seemed kinda sad. His hands were shoved in his jacket pockets, hood up and covering his face. A little dog lied between him and you, gnawing on a bone-a fresh one at that.

He spoke up, only once, after almost an hour of silence. "Do you believe your heart has value?" He asked, slightly turning to glance at you, bright blue eyes staring your sleepy form down.

With a yawn, you replied, "Of course! Every heart has some value, no matter whose it is."

His eyes slightly widened, but he turned away, nodding in acknowledgement as he stood up to walk away.

His words finally processed through your mind and you shot up, grasping at his arm before he left. "Wait!" He turned quickly, glaring at you a bit, bright blue gleaming eyes staring into your own. You quickly let his arm go. "Shoot, sorry, I-I didn't mean to. Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything but...  _am I your Soul Mate?"_

There was a skull painted, or what seemed like, on his face, going down his neck. You shied back a bit, wringing your hands in front of you. His eyes flickered away from yours for a second, then nodded.

"What exactly is a Soul Mate?" He asked.

You jumped in excitement a bit. "Oh! It's, um, someone you're tied to. Like, your soul or heart or something is tied to that person and you're their other half."

"So, you're my other half?" He met your eyes again and you gave him a closed-eyed smile, nodding enthusiastically. He gave a short nod before turning to leave, but this time, beckoning for you to follow.

 

[ **_ Jeff the Killer _ ** ](http://orig11.deviantart.net/e2ef/f/2013/223/c/9/jeff_the_killer___finished___by_kiralara95-d6hm820.jpg)

_Go to Sleep_

Probably one of the most hated phrases you had ever got stuck with. You already knew your Soul Mate. It was the famous Jeff the Killer. And, of course, in the name there was his title. A killer. You just had to be a Soul Mate with a killer. No wonder your parents were paranoid to let you out of their sight.

A large sigh left your lips as you lifted yourself out of the bath, the bubbles long gone and the water cold, pulling the plug before sneering at your wrist, getting ready for bed. Hopefully it would be a peaceful night like the one before and you don't have to deal with him yet. Besides his killing spree going on around town, you were practically ready for his attack. It wouldn't be a surprise. You were so used to your dad coming in at night and trying to scare you with the whole "go to sleep" thing that you just got used to it and responded with simple threats. It was a normal thing you were used to now.

Staying up half the night to look through other people's Musical.ly's or play around on tumblr was something you usually did. You hated following all those prissy frikken famous "follow me/lms/feature me/etc" people. They were stuck up, horrible, and just asking for fame. You hardly posted anything on Tumblr, maybe the occasional republish, and you usually made a bunch of transition/sfx/horror videos on musical.ly. Kind your style. You were a fan of horror, not very big, but just enough to like it.

It was around midnight when you finally put your phone down and fell asleep. Your dreams consisted of nothing and you were not a happy camper when someone shook you awake, straddling your waist in order to hold you down, and whispered pretty sadistically in your ear, " _Go. To. Sleep!"_

"Go suck a fucking cock, douchbag." You replied, barely opening your eyes to glare at the boy. "I'm trying to fucking sleep but you're waking me up. And just to tell me to sleep again? Get the fuck off me and let me sleep, assbat."

His knife cut from the corner of your lips, up your cheek faster than you could register, or register the pain. As he went to get your other cheek, you pushed his arm and fought for the knife, bucking your hips to try and throw him off balance, and the bed. Instead, it angered him and he plunged the knife through your chest. It didn't kill you, no, but it did spark a great deal of pain through your system. Jeff seemed to feel that as well, jumping off and away from you, taking the knife, as he dropped to the floor and held his chest in pain, opening and closing his mouth, but no words left his charred lips.

In almost no time, your cheek healed, but left a nasty scar, as well as your chest. Jeff cast you a dirty glance, but turned and jumped out the window. Getting up, you ran to the bathroom and checked your cheek, smirking widely as you got an idea. You were so glad it was (technically) Sunday. Running back to your bed, you jumped in a smirked, falling asleep with the idea still in your mind.

~~

"Well," your dad inspected the large white scar in the middle of your chest. "At least it didn't kill ya."

Your mother traced the one on your cheek. "Do you think it's the whole Soul Mate thing that disallowed him to kill them?"

"Possibly." You replied, slipping your shirt back on and grabbing a jacket. "Mom, you should take me to the tattoo parlor, please?"

A stern look crossed her features as she glared at you. "You are sixteen-"

"An appropriate age to get a tattoo that I'm not going to regret."

She waited a few seconds, scanning your face before sighing and grabbing her keys. "You're paying so get your wallet."

You gave a soft 'yes', fist pumping the air as you grabbed your wallet off the table and slipped it in your pocket with your phone. She questioned you the whole ride to the parlor, to which you kept telling her the tattoo was a surprise and apparently your first words that were forever etched into his wrist were, "Go suck a fucking cock, douchbag." which made the two of you laugh so hard, you actually almost pissed yourself.

"What can I do for you two today?" The man behind the register had a few tattoos and piercings, half of his head shaved from the vibrant red hair.

You mom stepped up. "Well, my child wanted to get a tattoo, but wont tell me what it is." She gave you a playful glare out of the corner of her eye.

The man smiled and beckoned you over. "Care to tell me what it is?" You nodded and whispered it to him, a smirk adorning his face. "So you're the darling that's Jeffery's Soul Mate and you survived the attack from him? You want two tattoo's, where he hurt you, right? Alright darling, come with me and we will get you settled."

The first tattoo, which was small and around your [mouth](http://orig01.deviantart.net/fc87/f/2013/293/1/a/homicidal_liu_cosplay_by_vipercosplay-d6r9mdj.jpg), didn't take longer than a few minutes. It stung like hell though. The one on your [chest](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7c/b9/2e/7cb92e2a23bf59382a7a44a0c87c7abf.jpg) hurt horribly, but came out beautifully. The scar below the ink was hardly noticeable and you were happy for the results.

"That is a large tattoo, young one," your mother lightly scolded, "I hope you really want to keep it."

"It outlines and covers the scar, I love it!" You replied, hugging her gently.

"I'm sure Jeff would-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, mother."

 

[ **_Bloody Painter_ ** ](http://pre12.deviantart.net/1103/th/pre/f/2014/186/d/d/bloody_painter___helen_otis___x_reader____one_shot_by_fleeceveon-d7pe9in.jpg)

This boy you practically saw everywhere was always drawing. Once you had asked what he was drawing, he just waved it off and moved away. You tried again and asked if you could possibly see one of his drawings. This time he just shook his head, and left again. You tried over and over again, but every time he shook his head no and left. His bright blue eyes never usually left the page unless he was drawing a scenery and had to glance up at everything to recreate it. Black hair was sometimes messy, like he just got out of bed and could care less about what he looked like, other times it would be straight and clean, but there was always a mask on his head, partially covering his forehead, mostly to keep it on. It had two black, slightly-pointed-at-the-end eyes and a red, dripping smile. It reminded you of blood. He always wore a blue jacket, a yellow smiley pin on the left, and blue jeans, and sometimes they were covered in red paint, like his jacket would be at sometimes.

Never would he speak a word to you, but after countless tries, he stopped walking away and allowed you to sit next to him, either watching him draw or just reading a book/playing on your phone. You tried to keep quite most of the time you sat beside him, always trying to read his wrist, but it was covered. There were times you asked about his Soul Mate, he just shook his head and ignored it, he never really answered any questions you asked. He never really spoke to you either.

With a short sigh, hopefully not annoying Helen (as you have learned by asking him a lot and him finally writing it down in the corner of his paper), you glanced down at your wrist for the millionth time today, puzzled by the one word on it.

_ You _

'You' what? It was just that one word. There was nothing else but that and it killed you to know, but so far, everyone you've met never said You as their first word. The only one who hadn't spoke to you was Helen, and it made you think he was probably mute. He never said anything, you've never really heard him speak at all though.

At least not until now.

"HEY, HELLY BOI!"

Both you and Helen turned to look at the boy that was running towards the two of you. He wore a dark green shirt, with a Zelda game symbol thing on the chest, skinny, ripped, jeans and boots, his green beanie practically falling off his blonde head as he made his way over to the two of you. Sparkling green eyes glanced at you for a second before staring at Helen.

"So, they your Soul Mate?"

He shook his head, not really saying no, but just dismissing the boy.

"Come on, man! You need to speak more in public!?"

You cocked your head. "So, he's not mute?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nah, dude. He's just pretty quiet. Great to have around when everyone else is gone and it's quiet in the house. He's really talented too!" Grabbing the sketch book from Helen's hands, emitting a dark look from the ravenette, he shoved the book in your face and squished himself between you two, flipping through the pages. "See? He likes to draw a lot of people and sceneries and scenarios." He stopped on a page where it seemed to be a drawing of you, an air bubble above your excited expression, quoting,  _'You're really good at drawing, can I see?'_ The blonde boy seemed to stare at it longer than you as you had blushed and turned away. He glanced at you, holding up a finger, put the book down, and dragged Helen out of ear shot.

You didn't look through the book, just stared at that one page.

After a few moments, the two came back, but Helen had pulled the mask down over his face, hiding. He sat back down beside you, taking his book back and continuing his drawing, pulling up his mask above his head again.

"Who's your Soul Mate?" You asked after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

_"You."_


	2. Names

[ _**Ticci Toby** _ ](http://orig03.deviantart.net/9c61/f/2014/127/4/9/ticci_toby_by_vultureimagination-d7hihx3.jpg)

_Tobias Eren Rogers_. You couldn't have gotten more lucky than the one kid that went psycho and killed his dad, pretty much becoming an insane killer in the woods- or so everyone says. Toby hadn't been seen since he lit the street on fire and ran off into the woods. Most had presumed him dead, but they never found a body.

It just had to be that kid that was bullied in school because of his Tourettes. Wasn't this gonna be a cliche movie or some stupid fanfiction. Main character saves the bullied kid, the only one who finds it horrible the kid was bullied and didn't join them on teasing him, etc. It made you cringe. 'Course, you could care less whether or not he had been bullied or not, if he had tourettes, if he was homeschool, or if he even died, really. If he went insane, cool, you could care less. He was just another person in a world full of humans that would someday die anyways.

Almost every kid that had bullied Toby went to the same school as you. They turned around after Toby left to go to homeschooling and bullied you for being emotionless, for being uncaring. You were always called a freak, but you could care less. You had already planned every person's death that was in your class in your head. Pretty easy.

Dozing off in class was your specialty. Already knowing what the class was learning, you were ahead and didn't care to listen in anymore. Sitting in the middle of the class was the worst, especially when you were in the middle of two of your bullies. Not like it bothered you much.

The principals voice blared through the speakers, startling you out of sleep. She sounded panicked as she issued a lock in, practically screaming for teachers to grab a weapon and lock the doors. Her voice was cut off with a loud, ear piercing shriek, the sounds of blades slicing through skin filling the speakers.

"Keep Calm and DIE!" A voice, possibly male, shouted through.

It hardly took a second for the class to erupt in chaos. Students scrambled to get out of the classroom or into the smallest spaces, fighting over them. You were a bit shaken, a little scared, but other than that, you didn't move from your seat. With a soft sigh, you lied your head back down and closed your eyes, drowning out the screams and shouts of students.

~

"They're alive, right?" Person one.

"They are breathing." Person two.

"They seem pretty calm in their sleep." Person one.

"Toby, not the time to be gushing over someone." Person three.

"Wait, wait! Check their wrist! You never know." Person one.

....

"Tobias Eren Rogers." Person two.

"HEY, THAT'S ME- wait, oh shit, that's me." Toby.

You dared not to sit up or open your eyes, pretending to sleep as the three people conversed. One of them apparently Toby. A hand ran softly down your cheek, brushing some hair from your forehead.

"Y/n M/n L/n." Toby. "Let's take her with us, please Masky?"

"Fine. But only because they're your Soul Mate. If it was anyone else, they'd already be dead." Apparently third guy was named Masky.

"Hey, Hoodie? What did you do with the teachers?"

"If anything, half should be dead, the other half should be running to the police. On that note-" Sirens blared through the streets. "-let's get out of here." And the second was named Hoodie.

Hands wrapped around your waist and hoisted you over their shoulder, beginning to run through the school. Being half upside-down killed your head, and the bouncing didn't help. Hardly any time passed when you were set down in a car, lying on the seat, but was held up until the other person sat down and your head was on their lap.

"I know you aren't asleep, Y/n."

Cracking an eye open, you met the brown eyes of Toby, his orange goggles on top of his head, his brown hair thick and fluffy. He wore a brown hoodie, the sleeves a striped darker brown. It was a bit drenched in blood, as was some of his skin and the mouth guard covering the bottom half of his face, but his nose was left out. You reached up and tapped his nose, earning him going cross eyed and scrunching up his nose.

"What the fuck?"

You shrugged, snuggling into his waist, curling up on the seat, closing your eyes. "I'm gonna fall asleep here, just so you know, so... yeah." He made no move to stop you, so you relaxed with a sigh and drifted off.

 

[ **_BEN Drowned_ ** ](http://orig11.deviantart.net/3233/f/2014/241/8/1/ben_drowned_i_see_you_by_jessicaonyx2-d7wh27y.jpg)

**_Benjamin Lawman_ **

You mean that seven year old kid that was drowned by his father, then apparently murdered his father after coming back from the dead? The one who people supposedly say haunts the very game 'Majora's Mask', the one you were playing right now to try and  _find the little fucker becAUSE HE WASN'T ANYWHERE TO BE SEEN._

Throwing the controller across the room, you growled in annoyance and walked, more like stomped, out of your room, slamming the door shut. Your sister belted out laughing from the living room as you sat on the the couch, pretty huffily, pausing her show to acknowledge you.

"The game again?" She guessed.

"Lucky fucking guess. YEAH. I can't find the stupid character everyone says that haunts the game if you get the certain game. I got the one from the old man, he said his 'grandson loved playing the game, and probably has his file still saved there.' It was, I played it - he's pretty fucking far in the game - and nothing happened. I finished his game, deleted it and started my own game, still nothing." You ranted on, slamming your fists onto the couch arm. Pain blossomed in your hand. You silently shook it as your sister replied.

"Just let me try-"

"Nu-uh."

"Did you put your first  _and_ last name?"

"Duh."

"Maybe it's not haunted or that isn't Ben."

"I got the god damned game from Ben's grandad, whom, by the way, IS DEAD, and I haven't seen him since. Everyone I ask about that house where he sold it to me said that house had been abandoned for years and there was no garage sale the day I got the game from, if I may add, THE HOUSE THAT WAS ABANDONED WITH THE GHOST GRANDAD OR SOMEONE."

"Go try again, then." She shrugged, resuming her show.

Huffing, you got up and made your way back to your room, shutting the door and starting the game over again. As you got to the files, yours wasn't there, but there was a different one. One you had deleted before.  _Ben_. The name was Ben. It was the same one on there that you deleted just a few hours ago.

Clicking on the game, you weren't surprised to see that it was where he last left off, where you continued from before deleting it. -He had almost all of the masks and 3/4 remains of the bosses; he had used an owl statue to save his game, he was on Day 3 and by the Stone Tower Temple with hardly an hour left before the moon would crash.

Okay, so you got something out of it.

You started playing again, but more cautiously and still on your own profile. This time going slower through the game. It glitched here and there, sometimes the NPCs would call you 'Link' other times it would be 'BEN'. Exiting out of his game, you shook your head and re-deleted Ben's saved profile, continuing yours. Maybe that would help? Instead, there were now blanks over where your name should be. None of the NPCs bothered saying it.

Going through the game, plenty of horrific shit continued to happen. You didn't even bother to describe it as you stared at the screen.   _ **'You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?'**_

In a start, you shot up and went to turn off the console when a hand grabbed your wrist. Following the arm with your eyes, you realized the arm was anywhere in your room, but coming out of your TV. Following the arm, the rest of the body came out. They were pretty much Link's look-a-like but with black abysses for eyes with red floating dots and blood streaming from their eyes. He shook his finger at you.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now, let's not be hasty. Wouldn't want to do anything we would regret." His smirk was sinister as his grip tightened on your wrist. You winced and tried to pull back as a reflex, but he just pulled you closer. "I overheard that you wanted to see me? Well, darling, here I am?  ** _YoU sHoUlDn'T hAvE dOnE tHaT."_**

The red from his eyes left, leaving black pits to stare into your eyes. You were a bit scared, to be honest, but wasn't very fazed. Your sister has scared you worse than that. "Ben, right?" You asked.

He reeled back a bit, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your name, it's Ben, right?"

He gave a elongated, 'yeah',letting your wrist go. "You aren't scared?"

You shrugged, rubbing your wrist. "I've been scared worse. Are you the kid that was drowned by his dad?"

His defensive stature appeared as he sneered at you. "Why the fuck would you care?"

Again, you weren't fazed by his attitude, shrugging. "Because if you're Benjamin Lawman, we have a situation."

"You're talking about the Soul Mate thing?  _You're_ Y/n L/n?" He wasn't very angry, surprised or anything more than sarcastic. "This is gonna be bullshit. But hey, you wanna live with me a be my Soul Mate, you're gonna have to learn to kill."

With a shrug, you shouted to your sister you were leaving for a bit and took his hand as he dragged you into the game.

 

[ _**Hoodie** _ ](http://pre00.deviantart.net/a4de/th/pre/i/2014/236/e/a/hoodie_creepypasta_by_chrisozfulton-d7wkaap.jpg)

_B̶̳̘̦͎̪̪̼͙͔̩̻̹̝ͮ̅ͯ̉ͫͦͣ̑̽ͣ͊͊̈́͐͐ͯ̓͘͘̕ͅṛ͉̗͇̼̥̼̣͖̼̟̤̬̳͉̅ͧͪ̊̀͆́ͪ̑͐͑͗̄ͪ͟͞ͅi̷̶̧̥͎̬̫̜̗̜̗̺̪̭̼̖̥̖͓̝̣͗͗̃ͪͪ̿̃͗͗ͅa̧͔͙̟ͫ͋ͮ͋̏͆̉̾̐̋͋͂͊̂͟n̨̛̘̹̙̟̮̝̮̩̽̽̀͌̏̀̎ͪ̾̓̔̄ͥ̒̐͋́ ̧̨̠͎̦̻̝̲̝̰̤ͧ̃ͦ̅ͧͫ̉ͪͧ̑Ç̸̝̫̺̣̦̜̩͖̠͓̜͛̾̈̊̒́̍̒́̄͊̅͠a̢̛̱̹͕͙̘̬ͥ̌̏̽ͪ͂̋͂̓ͬ̅v̶̵̸̰̬̩̥͓͚̻͍̙̠͈̘̑ͪͫ͑̑̅ͯ̀̓ͮ̌̋͗̔̔ễ̍̂͟͏̶̸̞͔̳̥̥̝l̗̪̠̲͇͉̈̌̔͑͜͠ͅl̸̡̳̦͎͖̬̝̘ͨ̈ͬͧ̅̏͊̇̾ͮ͝  Hoodie_

 

The first name was messed up and scratched, broken, unreadable. You could never decipher what it said. Plus, who the hell was named 'Hoodie'? Even if it was a nick name, it was pretty fucking stupid. You bet the person with that name always wore a hoodie. You wouldn't be surprised. You showed your friend before and she laughed so fucking hard, jeez fuck she practically died from lack of oxygen because of it. She had told you, you were fucked because of it. Anyone could have the nickname Hoodie.

No one had ever really seen anything like that before, only one person had ever had the same thing and their Soul Mates name was Masky. The first name was fucked up and unreadable, the second was a nickname. Just like yours, but no one knew where they went after that.

You growled and kicked your car for the fifth time that night. Of course it had to stop working in th _e middle of the fucking god damned woods_. No one was around. no one could help you. And you, being the biggest idiot out there, didn't have any fucking supplies to fix your car. Well fan-fucking-tastic. You were stuck in the middle of nowhere. No phone service, your phone at five percent, and no car. Isn't that just nice. You screamed and slammed your fist on the hood, trying to rid your anger from your system.

"You need help there?"

With a much louder, ear-piercing scream, you jumped, spinning around as you smacked whoever was behind you. It was a quick reflex, and a good one considering it was night and you could hardly see the person that snuck up on you. You didn't even hear their footsteps. They wore a black mask, with red, stitched, eyes and mouth, and a yellow hoodie, with the hood pulled up.

"Yeah, uh, sorry, bout that. Reflexes." You rubbed the back of your neck, sending a sincere apologetic look.

"S'no problem. I've been hit worse. That was just a bump." He shrugged. "So, anyway, you seem to be having problems?"

You snorted, glancing at your car he beckoned to. "Unless you can magically produce some equipment to fix it, I'm kinda stuck here."

"Well," he thrust his thumb towards the parked white van behind you. "I'm sure we have something?"

Taking a cautious glance at the van, 'we' meant 'me and two other creepy people with masks.' Well, technically one had a white mask the other just had orange goggles and a mouth guard. He waved happily to you. You gave a small wave back. The man waited for your response, jogging back to the car when you nodded.

Jokingly, you muttered, "Your name wouldn't, perhaps, be Hoodie?" When he came back, carrying a few things. You said that to almost everyone who came up to you wearing a hoodie. No questions asked.

"How'd ya guess?" He replied, setting the things down as he checked out the engine.

Wait.

What.

Shaking your head, you could faintly hear the other car doors closing, but focused on the man in front of you. "Are you serious?"

"Pretty much." He slammed the hood down before you could ask, lifting his mask up enough to just show his lips. "Now, let's get you someplace more cozier, huh, Y/n L/n?"

 

[ **_Jason the Toymaker_ ** ](http://pm1.narvii.com/5855/17f9e3c3660b89c170398ff208f674e444adb1a1_hq.jpg)

The name written on your wrist was of someone you would've never thought. He was also one you would think would leave you alone after trying to deal with him every day. But, in the end, you gave up and just agreed to stay by his side.

 _Jason Meyer._ Or known as  _Jason the Toymaker_. He was your Soul Mate a forever your trouble maker. Once he learned you were his other half, he never left your side and would constantly pester you about staying with him. There were times he would threaten you about leavingor finding someone else. You were his prize possession, apparently, and he wouldn't let anything else touch you. Just like an over-protective boyfriend. In the end, you gave up trying to fight him and instead just learned to live with his selfish ass. He was pretty nice to you anyway. He loved to make stuffed animals/toys and give you themto keep. You always found them special.

If he wasn't by your side, he was usually out killing people. You couldn't really be mad though. He was your Soul Mate and, truth be told, plenty of people on Earth deserved to die. Your only rule was that he wouldn't trek blood through the house, or hide any bodies... or make them into dolls in the house. He agreed, only if you didn't leave the house without telling him just so you didn't get in trouble.

Maybe not telling him today was the worst idea you had. Having to just leave for a few minutes to go to the store that was just a two minute walk down the road, you figured you'd be home before Jason got back. Of course, the one day you didn't tell your fucking Soul Mate, who made you promise to tell him every time, where you were going, you just had to get in trouble.

"Look, little lady/boy, just give us everything you have on you, and we'll leave you alone. Simple."

Oh, how you hoped Jason could feel the pain you go through, because you were about the purposely get hurt to alert him. Hopefully.

Shaking your head, you pressed your back further into the wall, slightly scratching at the bricks. The man twirled his knife as he laughed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Wrong answer, kid."

You flinched, but refused to move as he brought his knife down into your shoulder, twisting it a few times. Was your shoulder supposed to pop like that? You couldn't feel it anymore, but saw the knife protruding from there. Holy shit was it bloody. You could hardly process the fact that he pulled the knife from your shoulder, reaching up slowly to touch the wound.

"So, are you going to give us your stuff or do we have to-"

He didn't finish his sentence, a hand extending from his chest, holding his heart. The other two posses that came with him back away from the blood-colored, long haired male. Jason's eyes were pale with a light green, pale-ish light circling around the iris. From what you could see about his arms, they were a bit rotten, and his teeth were sharper than knives.

_**"** _ _**Y͟͟o͜u̶̴ ͜͠a̵̕͠r̷e ̵͞gơi͏̨̧n̢g͏ ̡͘t͘o̴̕͢ w͜i̷s͏h ͢͡yo̧u ̵͡h͝a̵d̡ ͏̛n̡̧̕e̛̕ve̶̢r͞ t͟o̴̴uc͢h̴e͏̛͏d̡ ̨͠t̶h҉̡͝e͏m̷̵."** _

He pulled his arm back violently, pushing the now dead body to the ground, crushing the heart in his hand. The two posses tried to run away, but the attempt was futile as Jason grabbed them both and-

You couldn't watch anymore, turning away as you slid down the wall, clutching your shoulder, trying to stop the blood, at least a little. It was useless as the wound was too large and the blood was gushing from it faster than you could catch it.

It hardly took a few minutes when you were back in Jason's arms and in your bathroom in an instant. Sometimes you wished to curse his teleporting ability, other times, you were grateful for it. He sat you in the bathtub and peeled off your shirt. You leaned back against the cool tile, the feeling nice. You couldn't move your left arm, but raised your right one to run your fingers down the tile.

"These are really pretty, don't you know?" You could hardly register what was really going on. All you knew was you were in a nice, cool area and you couldn't move you left arm with someone tending to your shoulder.

"You're in shock..." Jason mumbled as he eyed you slightly, fixing the wound as best he could with the pain in his own left shoulder. Oh, how you were lucky he could feel your physical pain. "Hey, Y/n, remember the little teddy bear I made you yesterday?"

Your once closing eyes shot open to look at the red-haired male beside you. "Yeah! It's so cute with the different colored button eyes and the stitched mouth. Why?"

He had to keep you from falling asleep now. And he needed to call [Dr. Smiley](http://orig12.deviantart.net/1ecc/f/2015/032/1/f/dr_smiley_cosplay_by_floriyon-d8g94b7.jpg) to get you fixed up. Jason himself was no doctor, but if anyone that knew how to fix any type of wound without naming a price dealing with money, it was Dr. Smiley. The insane killer was known for treating the Creepypastas when they got hurt badly, and known for how he killed his "patients".

"Talk to me about what you like about it. The different colored eyes are a good start, what else?" He stood up for a second and searched through his pockets for his phone, making sure to keep his eyes on you.

"The different patches were really cool. The designs on them are beautiful- did you make them?" You tried to move using your left arm to push yourself up, but realized you couldn't feel it, or move it. "What's up with my arm..?"

"Focus on me, darling," Jason said warily, putting the phone to his ear. "I didn't make the patches, but I added them to the bear." Dr. Smiley picked up and before he could say anything Jason cut him off. "I need you here, now. I don't care if you have Slender teleport you or anyone else, but you need to help me. i can't leave because they're in shock and I'm afraid what'll happen if they fall asleep."

You dropped your head forward, yawning. "Jase... I'm really tired."

He pushed your head back up gently, holding your chin. "No, no. Stay awake. Keep talking to me. Talk to me about yesterday, remember the water park you talked about?"

"Yeah!" You started lightly rambling about the park as Jason sighed softly.

 _"You know the drill. I'll be over in a few moments. I'll get L.J or someone to teleport me there. Keep them awake and unfocused on the wound. Just talk to them."_ Dr. Smiley ended the call and Jason was back to focusing on you.

"Can I go to sleep now?" You asked, slouching and leaning against the wall.

Jason pulled you up again and kissed your cheek. "Not yet darling. Right now, we need to wait for Dr. Smiley to get here and after that, you can sleep, okay?"

You gave him a sloppy grin. "Okay."

He kept you talking as Dr Smiley and LJ walked into the bathroom, more L.J walked and Dr. Smiley rushed, kneeling beside Jason, whom seemed to be in a panic when they got there, hardly able to keep you talking and awake. The doctor pulled out a syringe, glancing at you, then Jason, with slight concern.

"I'm gonna need you to talk to me, Y/n. Where's your happy place?" He moved your head a bit, carefully pushing the needle through your neck, letting the contents drain into your system.

"I... I really like being with Jason. I guess he's...he's my happy place..." Your vision faded to black, the last thing in your sight was the Toymaker, gripping your hand tightly.

~

Holy shit-faced hell fire mother of fucking burning cock sucking bitch ass fucker-face assed bitch head, fuck damn SHIT YOUR ARM HURT LIKE HELL. The moment you were conscious, the pain flooded through your system at high speeds. You could hear Jason cursing his heart out in the other room, and the thudding of feet against the wooden floor. The bedroom door was flung open and Jason leaped onto the bed as you sat up. Dr. Smiley and Laughing Jack stood at the door as Jason smothered you in kisses and hugs, mumbling about how he was so happy you were alright.

 

[ **_Homicidal Liu_ ** ](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/80210819/images/13a46b57428a595e.jpg)

The name of a deceased friend that happened to be the brother of a famous killer, that also was the one that killed him, was not something you liked to be reminded of everyday as it was written on your wrist to read. Liu Woods was dead, he was murdered, he was killed, he was buried, he was not a walking person anymore and somehow the name was not scratched from your wrist like others with their deceased Soul Mate's name; it was usually damaged and scratched to where the name was unrecognizable but  _nooooo,_  yours just had to stay and remind you of someone you would never get to meet again.

For the past twenty minutes, your head had been resting on your palm, your elbow in the table, staring at the name etched into your wrist since you were seven years old.  _Liu Woods_  the brother of Jeff Woods. The two that used to go to your school and were bullied for some odd reason. It was pretty sad to watch, but you were nowhere near strong enough to help them out.

_"Ms/Mr. L/n!"_

You practically fell from your seat, startled out of your own thoughts as the large history book was slammed against your desk, the teacher fuming above you. With a nervous laugh, you looked at your desk and sat up straight, hiding the name written on your wrist.

"Heh, sorry. I'll pay attention."

They huffed and took the book, going back to their lesson, keeping an eye on you as you tried to pay attention, despite already knowing what they were teaching.

The day went slower than you wanted and when school was finally over, you were more than happy to get out and go home. Although the time was short as you instantly changed, grabbed your phone and ran out the door to the woods. It was probably the only place you could get peace and quiet without your mom blasting her music throughout the house, adding onto your sister's obnoxious music trying to battle mom's. You didn't bother bringing your music player or phone, wanting to just get away for a bit.

The sun progressively went down, leaving the sky a dark black with soft, twinkling stars. The moon wasn't visible, and the stars didn't bring enough light to brighten the sidewalk as you made your way home. It was kinda nice without your music; the crickets were somewhere off in the distance and besides that, it was quite silent. The only other noise was the soft rhythmic tapping of running shoes hitting the concrete behind you-

Wait-

Running shoes hitting the concrete-

_**BEHIND YOU!?** _

You could hear the person panting slightly, and steadily getting closer. Taking a short glance back, you could just barely make out two figures- one further behind than the other- running at full speed. It took a second to realize they weren't running at you, so you stopped and stepped off to the side- or at least  _tried_. The first person sped up fast enough to catch you just in time, wrapping their arm around your torso and throwing you over their shoulder, knocking the breath out of you for a few seconds. Once it was regained, you tried to shout but the person put a slight bounce in their step for a second, taking your ability to speak.

 **"Don't you fucking dare try and scream, bitch. If it wasn't for us- you'd be dead where you stood-** Sully, you're scaring them. Sorry, but he's right. You would've been killed by Jeff back there, Y/n?"

Okay. Two voices, one person, darker person named Sully- split personality? So he saved you? Either way, you thrashed in his arms to be let down but, his grip tightened, speeding up- if that was even physically possible anymore -to get away. Whomever -possibly Jeff the Killer?- was behind you two had lost his footing and fell, steadily growing smaller in the distance as the one carrying you ran on.

After what seemed like ages, he finally stopped to open a door and set you down once it was closed and locked. You had to lean on the wall to keep from falling, dizzy from being held half upside-down, covering your eyes as you blinked the black spots away. The boy waited until you were about to shout at him to cover your mouth and talk.

"Please don't scream-  **We'll kill you if you do-** Sully! No, we won't. Don't listen to him. We aren't going to kill you." He gave a soft smile, that turned into a sneer and rolled his eyes. " **Unless you were some other bitch-** We recognized you and if we didn't-  **If we didn't save you, Jeffy would've sliced your cheeks open and stabbed you. Jeez, get to the point Liu. They don't want to hear your little stories."**

He quickly pulled from you and turned away, walking across the room, harshly speaking to the other voice, while Sully - you guessed - did the same.

Taking a short glance around the house, you tried coming up with an escape. The door was lock, you watched him lock it. There was a stairway behind you and the kitchen was blocked by him. Taking your chances, you turned and snuck upstairs, keeping an eye on him until he was out of sight.

Sighing as you closed the door to a bedroom, you slid down it and buried your head in your hands. In almost no time you could hear two different voices mangled together shout at the same time, annoyed you got away. The darker voice, Sully, called the other Liu... No, maybe it was a different person named Liu; you'd seen his body and were there at the funeral. There was no way he was alive but... his name wasn't scratched out on your wrist...

Fuck.


	3. Countdown To Meeting

[Nick Vanill](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/41/7b/ed/417bed416508fd12d07e6101780f3b17.jpg)

**_1:45:04_ **

You weren't exactly prepared for this moment. Only an hour left until you met your soulmate and you were not ready at all. Caring less about your appearance, you left the house in a t-shirt, jeans  _ **(I will never put you in shorts because of the fact most people would choose the shortest, panty looking things out there, so pants)**_ and a beanie, heading towards the woods. It was nearing autumn, the leaves changing into a beautiful yellow and orange, decorating the path. The sun was setting, tainting the sky a bright pink, orange, purple and blue.

_**00:37:43** _

The timer etched into your wrist counted down slowly.

Apparently, your soulmate will be meeting you in the woods. Not creepy at all...

You sighed and leaned against the tree, staring at your wrist as it counted down, your (e/c) hues lazily training on the numbers. They were a pretty (f/c) color, illuminating your (pale/caramel/dark/tan/etc) skin. You lightly traced a finger over the glazed area on your wrist, scratching at it with a blunt nail. Sadly, they could not be used as a weapon, you had no nails... you bit them off.

The bark felt funky against your back, scratching it in all the, slightly, wrong places and irritating you. With a slightly annoyed growl, you pushed off the tree and began walking once again, hands shoved deep into your pockets. It wasn't very long until the sun was just barely peeking over the mountains, casting shadows over the woods and making it pretty hard to see. Of course, you forgot a flashlight, again.

**_00:03:21_ **

You were beginning to feel a bit terrified. Still, in the woods, darkness beginning to spread across the horizon, animals running around, the quiet crunching of leaves under your feet.

You could just faintly hear the same type of footsteps behind you.

**_00:02:53_ **

You palms began to sweat, and with disgust, you wiped them on your jeans, eyes flickering back and forth to search for any signs of life.

The rapid crunching of footsteps got closer.

**_00:02:24_ **

Oh, fuck you were freaking out. Your breath came in pants, barely able to get a lungful of air. Sweat dampened your hairline, running down the back of your neck - it wasn't even hot out anymore. The cool, crisp air swept around you, cooling your burning skin.

It did nothing to hide the steps.

_**00:01:48** _

You were supposed to be excited, right? Excited to meet your soulmate, the one you'll most likely be living the rest of your life with?

Never have you felt more terrified.

**_00:01:06_ **

Your legs became wobbly as you slowed to a stop, standing still as the timer didn't. It continued to count lower and lower. Ticking down with each moment that slowly passed.

The steps were right behind you, at least five steps away.

_**00:00:10** _

_**00:00:09** _

_**00:00:08** _

The leaves underneath their boots crunched loudly, closely, with each step. You could just barely hear their soft breathing up against your neck, raising the hairs.

_**00:00:02** _

The hand that lied on your shoulder set the timer off, the soft dinging echoing twice from whoever was behind you. Everything stopped as they remained still, their hand now barely ghosting over your shoulder as they raised it. It was silent as you turned your head to look over your shoulder, your eyes meeting... different ones. Where the white should be, it was black and his iris' were completely white. His hair was a whitish, greyish, silverish, barely just matching his pale, paper white skin. Black... blood(?) dripped from his eyes, some hitting his blue long sleeved shirt. His hands were covered with fingerless gloves, a knife slipping from his fingers in his left.

He took a step back as the knife fell, staring at you with wide eyes, checking his wrist, then catching your gaze once again. Neither of you said anything as he turned and ran off, leaving you in the forest by yourself, watching as your once possible killer and now soulmate ran off.

Who knows when you'll meet him again.

[Nathan the Nobody](https://pre04.deviantart.net/3ead/th/pre/i/2015/249/1/1/_creepypasta___nathan_the_nobody_re_design_by_bleedingheartworks-d98lz34.jpg)

Today was just... great. As if it couldn't get any better, your parents decided it would be great to lock you out of the house until you came home with your soulmate you were supposed to meet in an hour. So far, no one was around to be seen, the dark night encasing almost every light around. The street lights didn't seem to reach the ground as you wandered, occasionally glancing at your wrist.

Time was practically flashing by, each time you glanced at your wrist it seemed to decrease by thirty minutes each time. In almost no time, it was counting down from three minutes. You were nowhere near ready to meet whoever this person was. Nowhere near ready to see who's going to stay with you for the rest of your life.

Just barely paying attention, your eyes were drawn to a figure walking down the sidewalk towards you. The only few things that weren't blending into the darkness were the top half of their face and the ripped jeans he wore. Other than that, he was just a mass of darkness that you couldn't register. He continued his walk on the left side of the sidewalk, leaving you close to the edge of the right. His gaze, from what you could tell, was cast toward the ground and not at you.

_**00:01:21** _

With a glance at your wrist, you cringed when you realized this person - the only person on the block - is most likely your soulmate.

Closer now, he was about thirty feet away and you could just barely make out the edges of his clothing and hair. Nervously, your hands begin moving on their own, cracking your fingers as you pushed them into your palm. They were shaking - you were shaking. A weight pressing down on your chest got heavier as he got closer.

_**00:00:15** _

Less than ten feet away, his steps slowed as he neared you, his gaze now meeting yours. He wore a black, buttoned vest atop a white dress shirt, a large black trench coat covering that. A mask covered his mouth and nose, black hair framing his pale face.

_**00:00:02** _

Before you could register it, he sprung towards you, a knife in his hand and against your neck, his other arm around your back to hold you in place. Both timers went off, dinging twice. Uncomfortable, confused silence sliced through the both of you, eyes staring into the others' with wide sockets. His grip only got tighter, pressing the blade harder against your neck, almost making it bleed before he pushed you back and took a few steps away. You stood in silence, in shock as you watched him.

Nothing was said between you both as he began running off, leaving you wide-mouthed, staring after him.

**_This was a bit rushed, sorry._ **

[Eyeless Jack](https://img00.deviantart.net/93d3/i/2017/140/a/f/it_s_ya_boi__eyeless_jack__by_raexenos-db9uzp0.png)

Taking a ride from a stranger was... not exactly the way you'd think your night would go. It was snowing, all you were in were shorts and a t-shirt so, it was pretty cold and your house was more than five miles away. Your parents thought it would be  _great_ to tell you that they would be going out for the night, they would be back the next morning, and let you take the bus home. Too bad you had club/practice that day so you mis _sed the fucking bus_. Now, as it snowed (which the weather forecast said nothing about) you were stuck in a strangers car for a while as he drove you home.

It seemed like a good idea when you were freezing your ass off in the snow and he was nice enough to offer you a ride. You gave him your address and he, so far, has been driving towards your place without taking different turns you weren't used to. He took the directions you said, silently.

The sketchy thing about him was the fact he was wearing a blue hoodie, pulled up over his head and fluffy brown hair covering his eyes and half his face from view. His hands were covered in black gloves, wearing black pants and had a weapon holder connected to his belt. Your eyes remained on the holder, staring at the many silver handles - it wasn't just one knife, it was many small ones.

"If you're worried about the weapon, I'm not going to hurt you."

Startled by his voice, you jumped and scooted closer to the door. His voice was gruff but soft. It gave a bit of reassurance but still caused you to be extra cautious.

Finally growing the balls to speak to him, now that he broke the silence, you asked, "What's your name...?"

His head barely moved towards you, then back to its original position. "Jack," he said flatly.

Okay, now the whole 'you couldn't see his face' thing was getting on your nerves. You held yourself back from reaching over and brushing his hair from his face and instead, checked your wrist. You thought it'd still be going but the numbers blinked back at you  **00:00:00** in their f/c color. "Did... did your uh, clock thingy stop?" You asked softly, still staring at yours.

Jack kept one hand on the wheel, pushing up his sleeve with the other and glanced at his wrist. Reluctantly, and quietly, he answered, "...Yes."

"P-please pull over." You wanted to get out, you wanted to clear your mind- your soulmate could not be a stranger you just met on your way home. He could be a killer for all you knew!

Jack's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he slowed the car to a stop on the side, but locked the doors and kept you in. "Don't leave yet, just... just wait."

Your hand pulled at the locked handle, back leaning against the door as you tried to keep the distance between you two as far as possible. Your eyes watched where his hands were: they stayed against the wheel and away from his belt. He didn't face you, staring down, his hair and hood still blocking your view of him. "Please let me out," you begged, on the verge of tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just... before you run off and we never see each other again, I want you to at least know what I am, what I look like... If I scare you away, oh well. This soulmate thing is stupid anyway." He reached up and pulled off a blue mask you didn't even know he had on, turning to face you. His skin was grey, dark grey and his eyes... they were just black with some black stuff running down his cheeks. Your eyes scanned his face, studying the features closely.

Reaching over, you poked the black stuff, muttering 'sorry' when he winced, seemingly afraid that you might do something else. Your finger came away with the stuff on it running down your finger. Before it his the back of your hand, you wiped it on your bag by your feet.

"I'm not... entirely scared, a little because I've never seen this before but... I don't know how to exactly respond to it... I'm sorry." You looked at the seat, avoiding his gaze.

Jack nodded and moved so he was leaning against the door, facing you and messed with his mask. "If I'm honest here I was planning to kill you, I am a murderer, an uncaught one at that working under Slenderman - yes he's real - but when I heard my timer go off when I asked you if you needed a ride I've been hesitating if I should or not... If you wish to leave and never see me again, I understand." He didn't look up to meet your, practically, horrified gaze.

"I... What's Slenderman like, or at least do you live with him and many others somewhere where others can't find you..?" You wanted to get away from everything anyway. Your parents were almost never home, your "friends" hated you and the school was just kicking your ass.

Jack looked up for a moment, shifting. "A mansion in the woods. More than twenty killers live there too. Slender's brothers too. It's protected by something, I don't remember what, but you can't get to the mansion unless accompanied by one of us or you are one of us."

You rubbed your wrist, practicing and figuring out what you wanted to say. "I..." you sighed and braced yourself as you met his eyes. "Is there any way I can go with you there and possibly... stay?" You asked.

Jack nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips as he turned to face the road again, putting on his mask. "There is and it's much easier since you're technically my soulmate, Slender has a reason to protect you now. But, be warned, it's nothing like your normal life."

"What would I expect from a bunch of killers? Pastel pink and rainbows?" You laughed softly at your slight joke, earning one from Jack as well.

He glanced at you as he started the car. "You'd be surprised. Oh, and, there's two Jacks, me and someone else. Call me EJ around them."

"Short for...?"

"Eyeless Jack."

[Laughing Jack](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/806552247106521527/B718FB342F9D5B9FC0D164F44BAE2D5BB974AB52/)

**_5:37:02_ **

Your laughter rang through the empty halls, practically doubling over and tripping over your own feet. Your brother at your side, grasping a can tightly, almost spilling the contents as he staggered.

Drunk. You both were drunk and Laughing Jack was more than annoyed at it. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing hard through his nostrils as he followed them in the dark, making no sound. Your flashlights bobbed recklessly, barely paying any attention to where you were walking. LJ continued to follow you both, occasionally moving objects to scare you both.

At one moment, you stumbled over to a door he slammed shut, almost catching him in the shadows when something else moved on the other side of the hallway, stealing your attention. Candy Pop winked at LJ from his side and ran off. The bugger was always stealing Jack's spotlight, although most of the time it was when he needed it to be stolen to not get caught. Candy Cane, his sister, always helped him out as well - LJ called them the Trouble Twins, although it would be the Trouble Triplets since April Fools loved to jump in here and there. Sometimes, LJ was grateful to have them around, other times he wanted to murder the three of them in cold blood (even though Slender would have his head if he did).

_**3:17:04** _

LJ kept up the noise in the vents, watching through the ventilation cover as you and your brother began running down the halls, looking for the exit. Now slightly sober, you were both well aware of your surroundings and completely terrified. Of course, LJ would find a way to have some fun with it; he loved watching you shriek in horror as a door would slam open or shut, a wheelchair would move forward, a chair would slide across the floor, metal tables crashed to the ground very close to you.

"It seems our guests can't find the exit~" Candy Pop sat behind LJ, twirling the shrunken hammer between his fingers.

"The game continues on," muttered LJ as he kicked the cover off, biting back a laugh as you shrieked from down the hall, the flashlights now pointing towards the noise.

He jumped down from the vent, disappearing into a cloud of black smoke before he hit the ground.

**_1:03:53_ **

LJ sat in a discarded office chair, watching in enjoyment as you tugged violently at the locked doors, pounding on the glass to break it or even get anyone's attention. You even tried to break the glass with pipes you found, even going as far as throwing a chair at the frame. You were in hysterics, screaming, pulling your hair, crying. It was, in all honesty, hilarious to Laughing Jack. He found your pain entertaining.

April Fools laughed from the room beside you, her orangish eyes glowing in the dark. You didn't waste a second in turning and running back down the hallway, passing by LJ and the Candy twins. All four were having a great time torturing you, watching as you ran away crying and terrified. 

**_00:36:54_ **

Your brother was long gone, lost somewhere else in the building and pretty far from you. LJ had sent the Candy Twins to take care of him while he and April Fools took care of you. Of course, he would be a great host and guide you around, scaring you to go down certain halls and avoid certain rooms.

He giggled as he pushed a chair, quite violently, towards you, causing you to lose balance and fall. Your hands were scrapped up, bleeding (as were your knees) but you ignored it, got up, and resumed running.

_**00:01:03** _

You had collapsed in a pitch black room, your flashlight dead and you were just tired from running, your energy depleted. You lied on your side, arms limp against the cold concrete, eyes blankly staring at the vast bleakness. The only light was coming from the descending numbers on your wrist, but you barely paid attention to it.

LJ crept into the room, looming over your body, claws raised and ready to strike

_**00:00:00** _

The timer going off on both beings caused LJ to freeze and you to tense up. A moment of silence passed between you two before Laughing Jack stood and began laughing.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a funny thing?" Candy Pop leaned against the wall adjacent to you, twirling the now life-sized hammer in his hand. "Laughing Jack found his soulmate."

You shot up into a sitting position, staring at Candy Pop's glowing eyes, shrieking when LJ's hand found your shoulder. You tried to brush it off, quite violently, and run away but he grabbed your waist, pulling you into his chest.

_"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel._

_Monkey though t'was all just for fun..."_

His lips barely brushed against your ear as he whispered the last part to you.

_"Pop goes the weasel..."_


	4. First Words On Wrist - Masky Pt. 2

**_ I'm just gonna post them like this now because it's taking way too long to finish them. I would have about four done and another two still not ready, so I wouldn't post it much. So imma just do this and yeah. _ **

"My child, you've been locked up in this room for hours." Slenderman had found a way to unlock your room's door and slipped in, thankfully closing it as he did. "You're worrying Toby."

Only Toby. Yup. Just Toby you were worrying. Nothing about Masky. Masky doesn't care. Masky never fucking cares about how you feel or any shit. From the minute you were brought here, he's been constantly, purposely, trying to avoid you.

You sneered and rolled to your side, your back now facing the faceless being. "I don't care."

Just barely could you hear Slenderman sigh and leave, letting you be in your own space, alone. Once again.

Your mind wandered back to what he had said - that you were worrying Toby. You didn't mean to, it wasn't your fault the kid had attached himself to you since you were Masky's soulmate, and that he hadn't found his yet. It was... sweet that he was worried and cared about you yet, it saddened you that Masky just didn't care. You were his soulmate and all he ever did was keep you alive and force you to stay in the mansion. He barely even let you wander without him, Hoodie, or Toby around. Even though it seemed like he was protecting you, it sounded more like he was hiding you and just ashamed or something to even be seen around you. You were human. He was... something else. No wonder he didn't want to be around you.

You tucked your knees into your chest, hugging them close. It's been close to three weeks since you first arrived; Jeff has yet to stop trying to stab you (since he knows it'll hurt Masky too, having gone through it before) while BEN won't quit dragging you through TV's (annoying the shit out of Masky when you both popped out of another with no warning), and although those two (out of plenty others) try things, most of the rest don't like you yet. Hence the reason why you're mostly in the room.

It was a room Slendy had given you - large and supposed to be shared with Masky. There was a king-sized bed pressed into the corner, four posts protruding from the corners and holding up a large storage area that had curtains to cover the bed from the rest of the room. Normally, you had them down to keep anyone from seeing you. So far, Slendy and Toby were the only two that have seen and spoken to you in the past week; you rarely left the room enough to do that with anyone else. It's not like you could with Masky anyway - all he would do is find a way to leave any room to avoid you.

Honestly, it hurt. It was painful to be ignored by your soulmate. You finally knew how your friends felt when their soulmate would purposely leave them for another person. They all had experienced some sort of heartache - the pain in their chest blooming and growing until they ended up in the hospital, connected to a bunch of tubes and wire that tried to stabilize it.

Two.

Two of them had died because their soulmate neglected them.

Two of them had died because they weren't loved back by their soulmate.

Two.

You were starting to hope that you could become the third because you didn't want to keep this up. You didn't want to live knowing your soulmate wanted nothing to do with you. It hurt. It was painful. Your chest, every now and then, would pulse in pain, each time the pain growing.

You curled up into a ball, your hands gripping your shirt tightly, sobbing softly.

"Y/n...?"

Toby's voice came from the doorway, more hushed muttering and whispers following after. His, and someone else's, footsteps getting closer to the bed. Very slowly, the pain began dissipating and just barely lift a throbbing. You refused to move, keeping your back to the curtains as they were just barely moved.

"You're not doing this, Toby."

Masky...?

"Oh, I'm not by myself. Hoodie, Slendy, BEN, and Jeff are helping. Have fun!"

The sound of him running towards the door and it slamming left you and, possibly, Masky in silence.

The bed shifted, another weight being added towards the end. Neither of you spoke for what seemed like an hour, although just a few minutes, the only sound coming from your breathing.

"They locked the door, I can't leave so I'm stuck here with you until whenever they unlock it." He sighed and shifted off the bed, pacing the room.

You refrained from jumping out of the bed and into his arms. "...I have a... I have a- I know how to lockpick. I can unlock the door if you need me to."

The curtains were still in their place, covering you from Masky's eyesight when you sat up. He said nothing, standing near your window, his arms crossed as you slipped from the bed, striding towards the door silently. You were stopped just barely a few feet away, Masky's hand grabbing your wrist. Neither of you spoke of moved and dared not to pull your arm away. The contact, although small, made your soul flutter with happiness but it sank when he slowly let go.

"..." he said nothing, backing up.

Without wasting a second, you turned, flinging yourself into his arms, hiding your face. Your eyes were red and puffy, cheeks tear stained. You felt horrible and didn't want him to see but wanted to be held by just him. Masky hesitated for a moment, his arms hanging in the air from surprise then slowly lowering them around your waist and barely just holding you.

You could hardly hear it but he muttered to soft words into your hair as he set his chin on the top of your head, squeezing his arms around you tighter. You reciprocated the action and laughed through short breaths, beginning to cry of happiness as how amazing you felt to be near him.

"It's okay, I forgive you," you replied, burying your face in his chest.

He could feel him smile and small drops of water hit your head. Is he crying too? The great and emotionless Masky is crying...

You laughed softly, "You're crying," you stated, pulling back and wiping your own eyes.

Masky glared at you, rolling his eyes and wiped his cheeks. "You are too so shut up."

With a small laugh, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss, both of you smiling as you did.

_"I'm sorry I hurt you..."_


	5. Red Strings - Jeff the Killer

You stared at the string around your finger, using your forefinger to try and pull it - but to no avail. Your finger passed through the string as if it wasn't there but clearly, you could see it. No one else could but everyone know what you were looking at. It was normal. Everyone had the strings around their pinky tied to their soulmates. Everyone was also so eager to meet their other half - always giddy about looking at their string and who it might be (or was) connected to. Most of your friends had found their soulmate - you were the odd one out.

Well, in more than one way.

Meeting your soulmate was not something you were ready or excited for. You honestly could care less. Your parents weren't all that happy to hear how you felt about the whole thing.

"What do you mean, you 'don't care about meeting' your soulmate!?" Your mother shouted, throwing her arms up.

Your father placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back a bit. "Clarrise, please calm down," he muttered, then turned to you. "Y/n, please give it consideration to at least find your soulmate."

Groaning, you rolled your head and eyes back. "But  _why_? I don't mind if I live without finding my soulmate. They can find me instead, for all I care." You shoved your hands into your pockets, leaning your weight onto your left leg. Avoiding your mother's gaze, who was fuming at this point, you looked out the window beside the tv instead.

The red string followed your gaze, leading out into the woods beside your house and disappearing into the darkness. The sun setting made the appearance even creepier. So your soulmate was somewhere that way, and close. The more solid-like the string became, the closer your soulmate was to you. The further away they were, the more transparent it happened to be. The string right now was a bright red and starting to scare you instead.

"I'm going to bed," you muttered, ignoring whatever your mother had said, turning your back to them and the window as you stalked to your room, eyes trained on the red string that began to circle the house slowly as your soulmate moved around. They were closer than you realized. Your eyebrows creased, eyes trained on the string. Your legs mindlessly carried you to your room, your door closed and locked behind you, then towards your bed where you fell face first and groaned into your blankets.

"You seem cute enough."

A scream practically ripped through your throat as you flipped over on your bed and scooted towards the wall.

Jeff the Killer sighed, pushing off the opposite wall and rubbing his temples. "There's the scream," he growled, "why can't you people just not scream when you first see someone?"

"Yo-you, you're Jeff... Jeff the K-K-Killer," you muttered in fear.

He laughed and replied sarcastically, "Oh, whoop-de-fucking-do, you have eyes!  _Yes,_  I'm Jeff the Fucking Killer. Any other obvious news?"

You remained against the wall. "Why are you here?"

All he did was hold up his hand. Tied to his pinkie was a red string leading to your own. "I was curious."

Jeff the Killer...

Was you soulmate?!

You stared at your pinkie in fear and surprise, switching your gaze to him after a few minutes and shook your head. "No, no. No, we have to cut it."

"Scared of having a murderer as a soul mate?" He mocked, "But, there's no way to cut it, unless you want to die, and it's not a threat coming from me. You cut the string, both sides die; either slowly or instantly. Or maybe it was one side. The person that didn't cut it?" He thought out loud, looking away as he did.

You shook your head again and backed away to the wall. "Then what are we going to do?"

Jeff the Killer just laughed. "'We'? No, honey, it's just 'what are  _you_  gonna do?' 'Cause I know exactly what I'm gonna do and you're coming with me."

There was no strength in your kick as he grabbed you, his hand over your mouth as he jumped out your window, dragging you through the woods.


	6. First Words On Wrist - Masky Pt. 3

Masky's hands gripped your thighs tighter as he ran, your arms starting to slip from around his neck even though you tried your hardest to hold on. You were starting to lose the feeling in your arms.

Masky's back was warm and sticky. The red substance starting to smear along his back and seep through his jacket and shirt. He could feel the bond slowly weakening between you and him, your life slowly draining with your blood.

 _Shit,_ he wasn't going to make it back to the mansion in time and his phone got destroyed and lost some time during the fight. Slendy was out of range to even mentally call for him, so that was out of the question. Hoodie was out helping Toby get back to the mansion a different way, as everyone had been split up.

Just barely was Masky able to catch you when your arms slipped from his neck, although dragged himself to the forest ground as well, your body lying heavily on his. He struggled to lift you up, hooking his hands under your armpits and lifting you off him, setting your back against a tree. A soft, pained groan rumbled from your chest, face scrunching up as you settled, relaxing as much as possible with an open wound.

Masky was hyperventilating, searching around for something to block the opening or even stitch it up-

Jacket. He had a jacket.

Despite the freezing cold air, he lifted off his jacket, moving so he could fold it enough and wrapped it around your midsection. It should hold off the bleeding for a few minutes or longer. He didn't know. He wasn't Dr. Smiley or Slenderman, He didn't know how to treat bad wounds--Hoodie and Toby never got hurt enough for it to be fatal.

He choked on a sob, kneeling right in front of you, dropping his head onto your uninjured shoulder. The other was covered in split skin, blood, and shredded pieces of clothing.

You huffed out a short laugh and smiled at the upset boy. "Don't cry. Besides, I'll be fine."

You weren't. You knew you weren't. You knew there was no way around this at all. You knew Masky knew.

You both knew what was coming.

"No," he choked, "no, you're  _not_. You're not gonna be fine, you aren't getting out of this and  _I can't do anything to help._  "

"Masky.  _Tim."_ He stopped as his real name left your lips. You hardly ever said it unless there was a good reason. Normally, it was out of annoyance or when he wasn't listening. Normally, it bothered him when you said it but, he wanted to hear you say it again.

He exhaled shakily. "Say it again."

"Tim."

His heart broke into pieces at how soft-spoken you were. The way your voice dropped from where it was before, a smile painted upon your lips.

It was rare he would want you to say the name a second time. Naturally, he hated the name and only ever used his alias, Masky. You laughed softly, smile widening but Masky wasn't laughing, he wasn't even smiling.

"Y/n..." He started, cupping your cheek with one hand.

You nuzzled his palm and sighed. "I'll be okay. You'll be okay, right? I'm always with you and I always will be. Just don't forget about me, okay?"

"You're not dying on me, Y/n!" Masky practically shouted, hand moving to the back of your neck but he didn't move you or hurt you in any way. "You're not leaving me..."

With a shuddered breath, you smiled softly, reaching up and pulling his mask away from his face. "Lay down with me," you requested softly. Painfully, you tried to move away from the tree, although irritating your wounds.

Masky helped you move, sitting against the tree so you could lean against his chest. Something he had learned about you within the three years of having you as a soul mate; you absolutely loved to lie on his chest and just listen to his heartbeat and breathing.

His hand fell in its normal place on your ribs, watching your face as you settled down, head tucked into his shoulder, eyes unfocused but trained on his chest, watching the rise and fall of each breath he took. It was peaceful.

If it weren't for the fact that you were dying and he couldn't help it.

He could feel your own heartbeat against his side, weak and slowly slowing down. Each pause between beats getting longer and longer, each beat getting softer and softer. Your breath followed suit. 

"I love you, Masky," you muttered, with the last of the energy you had, you turned and pressed a soft kiss to his neck, moving back to your original position afterward.

Masky was shaking, holding back any tears he could. "I.. love you too, Y/n."

A soft laugh left your lips, the last thing he heard before silence fell over him. His hand remained still over your ribs, your body no longer moving for it to rise and fall anymore. He could no longer feel the soft beating of your heart, nor feel the soft breaths hitting his chest.

You were gone. Officially. His soulmate was gone.

He emotionally felt dead and numb, no longer caring for anything else. The usual calm feeling he would have from walking around the woods at night was no longer a thing; he didn't feel anything.

Remaining silent, he softly and carefully moved your body off of his and back against the tree. He removed the jacket from around your abdomen, slipping it over your arms, dressing you in the fabric. It was cold but he didn't care. He didn't need it.

He slipped his mask back on, picking up your lifeless body, and stalked back to the mansion. He didn't feel the need to cry, he wasn't sad. He was pissed. Pissed that Slenderman wasn't around to be able to help. Pissed that him, Toby, and Hoodie got split up. Pissed that the fight hadn't gone their way. Pissed that you had gotten in the way and took a hit for him instead of letting him get hurt. Pissing that there was no way to help you. Pissed that there was no one around to help.  _PIssed that he had to live with the memories._

Slenderman had control over his life. He could kill himself, he couldn't leave. He couldn't do anything.

He had to live with the knowledge that you died for him and he had no way of helping you.

You had once called him a monster before either of you started warming up to each other and the comment soon faded to an apology later.

He was nowhere near a monster when you first met him.

You want a monster?

_You'd better be fucking ready for a monster._


	7. Red Strings - Jeff the Killer Pt. 2

Maybe getting kidnapped wasn't so bad when you had full access to (almost) everywhere in the mansion, more people to talk to and shit, and had your own room with all your shit that Slenderman, Jeff, BEN, and Toby stole from your former house.

But it got boring and lonely and you were homesick.

Jeff was constantly out killing or drunk, more than half the time because someone challenged him to a drinking contest and it was always someone who could hold their liquor more than Jeff could.

You twisted the string along your pinky, sighing as you sat back against the couch, lazily staring at the screen. Jeff and BEN were playing a game of Mario Cart, BEN kicking Jeff's ass by seven places, while you, Dark Link, Toby, and Puppeteer watched silently as the two played. One drunk and one completely sober, or maybe having a slight buzz. BEN didn't drink as much as Jeff did; the demon wasn't exactly a fan of getting blackout drunk and a hangover.

Of course, you were ignored. Unless Toby made small talk with you, chatting about his mission, complaining about Masky and his attitude, maybe asking about your home life here and there, you were seen as nothing there. Albeit not something you want but what could you do about it?

The game soon ended and Jeff had lost (although he beat a few bots) and BEN laughed about his victory against the drunkard. Grumbling, Jeff got up and left the room, heading back upstairs. With a small smile towards the others in the living room and a nod, you ran up after him, tempted to remain close to your soulmate-- despite the fact that he doesn't care for you.

"You're... You're a fucking nuisance, you know that?" Jeff stumbled into his room and leaned against the wall, thumbing the handle of the knife in his jacket.

You took a step back in surprise. "Wh-what? I'm your soulmate, what gives you the right-"

"Shut up," Jeff groaned, "Who fucking cares if you're my damn soulmate? Who's gonna miss ya?"

"I would hope you-"

He made a loud noise to indicate you were wrong. "Ha! You think I care?"

Jeff reached out and grabbed your shirt, with surprisingly great accuracy for being drunk, and pulled you forward. Your hands found placement on his chest to steady yourself, trying to move away from the smell of alcohol. His grip was tight, keeping you from moving away.

"What use do I have of you anymore?" He muttered, his free hand tugging the knife from his pocket.

Out of desperation to live, you sobbed, "Anything."

Jeff hummed, looking to the side before shoving the knife into your abdomen. "Hmm... no. I don't need you anymore. I found who you were, you stuck around for a bit but... I'm pretty bored now." He twisted the knife and you sputtered, blood dripping from your lips. "I'll give you to Dr. Smiley, he'll find something to do with your body."

With a last glance to your pinky, the red string fell to the floor, disconnected from your partner.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, lowering your body to the floor.

**Edit/Additional content:**

BEN stared at the two bodies on the floor, the blankly turned to Slenderman.

"Didnt he tell her that if someone cut the string, they both die?"

Slenderman sighed. "He killed her first and I guess that effected him as well or he passed out from the alcohol."

Jane leaned down and tucked two fingers under his chin, checking his pulse. "Nope, he's still alive. Barely."

"Fucking dammit," BEN muttered, turning to walk back to the living room.

Jane agreed and stepped away from the two, looking up to Slenderman for instructions.

"Get Y/n to Dr. Smiley. I'll deal with Jeffery."


	8. REQUESTS (Open, they'll just take awhile)

Here is the  **exact**  format I need if you guys want to request.

**_Please please please write everything instead of idk or something._ **

**Character:**

**Reader's gender: (Nonbinary, trans, male, female, etc)**

**Soulmate AU: strings, names, first words, etc (look up more)**

**Storyline/short description of what you would like to happen: (I will not write smut, don't ask. I'm sorry but I can't and it bothers me to write it.)**

**3rd person pov or 2nd person pov: (I won't do 1st person)**

That's all I need from you guys.  _Please please please please use this and tell me exactly what you would like._ I'll even do another to show you what I would like to see, it doesn't have to be exact but really close to it, please.

**Character: Jason the Toymaker**

**Reader's Gender: Trans male**

**Soulmate AU: the date they meet is written on their wrist**

**Storyline: Reader bumps into Jason somewhere in a toy store and drops multiple different looking teddy bears they were gonna buy. Jason helps pick them up for Reader and locks eyes. Neither realizes they're soulmate them but about a day or two later, when both are pretty much long gone, Jason figures out where they live and goes to visit. Learns that Reader takes different teddy bears, rips them apart, then makes a new one out of parts from the old ones. So on so forth, Jason makes continuous visits, normally when they're asleep or occupied and watches them for a bit before making his own teddy bear to give them. At first, Reader didn't do anything before finally taking it apart and rearranging it with their own fucked up bear and setting it outside their back door. So on so forth until Reader gets a note with another one to meet Jason and other stuff happens.**

**3rd person pov**

 

**Thank you guys for your patience.**

**Update:** Hey, so, every keeps  _skipping_  this extremely important part.

Character: Don't give me two and say ' _character_ or  _character_  whichever you want to do' that doesn't help me.

Readers gender: male/female/nonbinary/trans

STORYLINE: (I FUCKING NEED IT)

Soulmate Alternate Universe: Red strings/drawing on arm/clock countdown/up/eye colors/names/first words/etc, look up more!!!!

If you have a specific power/race/etc for the reader (i.e: they can fly/read minds/have a specific hobby you want to be shown/is already a killer/is in a world where there are elves, orcs, etc/they are an orc, elf, etc/whatever) TELL ME AND EXPLAIN IT TO ME, I'm not gonna sit here and try to figure out what you're talking about and then not be on the same page as you are.

I need these things to even put down your request. Please.


	9. Soulmate Headcanons! - First Words

**Slenderman**

  * Isn't too surprised
  * Normally he would expect his soulmate to be scared
  * Although he's extremely surprised to even find out he has a soulmate
  * He's a monster
  * How does a monster have a soulmate?
  * Anyways, he's a sweetheart
  * Slightly surprisingly
  * Very protective over s/o 
  * Especially in the Mansion
  * Jeff will  _try_  to piss him off even more with s/o
  * Jeff will no longer have a head



**BEN Drowned**

  * laughs over the stupidity in the words
  * of course, they were gonna be scared
  * he comes out of a TV with blood dripping out of his eyes
  * which are, by the way, black with red iris'
  * no shit they're terrified 
  * he doesn't really pay attention to it until he says what his s/o has written down and they point it out
  * 'fuck me. you? really. Pathetic'
  * he's rude
  * and playful
  * like a playful rude
  * only really ever possessive if it threatens s/o's life or his 
  * even though he's immortal



**Ticci Toby**

  * ha
  * another person to make fun of his tics
  * tries to scratch off the words
  * ends up just covering them with bandages and shit
  * walks away when he hears the words on his wrist
  * doesn't even say anything
  * just
  * 'fuck this shit'
  * and he's gone
  * Masky and Hoodie just standing there like '..... so uh soulmate, huh?'
  * not exactly easy to warm up to
  * he doesn't even fucking speak to s/o for the next few  _months_
  * just ignore
  * finally says something and it's what's on s/o's wrist
  * finally
  * he still refuses them



**Masky**

  * kinda like Ticci
  * is extremely  in denial
  * like he won't even be in the same room as s/o
  * Ticci at least endured that
  * has to be forced to even be in the same room
  * much less even next to s/o
  * threats
  * it takes a long time to warm up
  * longer than Ticci
  * rude
  * rude as fucking hell
  * like holy shit
  * he doesn't know common courtesy
  * he will purposely run into s/o and blame them for it
  * he's just an asshole
  * kinda why Slender made Ticci the 'leader' of the three of them instead of Masky 
  * Hoodie just didn't want to deal with the responsibility



**Hoodie**

  * really calm about it
  * doesn't really care
  * he acts like s/o is just another one of the CP's
  * just there's more interaction
  * the most mature in this situation
  * unlike the other two
  * tricky to get close to
  * but relatively easy to get along with




	10. Drawings/Writings On Wrist Appears On Soulmate's- Laughing Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like, where LJ kills your little brother and you discover your soulmates and he takes you to his carnival and you guys have a happy life and fluff and all that good jazz. No more Masky sad endings. That made me cry ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHA This isn't gonna be a happy ending. Sorry, requester. (: I mean... he killed your little brother?????????? Who's happy after that??????? I mean, it won't be a 'Masky sad ending' but it's not gonna be 'happy life, fluff, and all that good jazz'. No thanks.
> 
> I'm also gonna make this a nonbinary reader in third person since that wasn't specified.
> 
> It also might be a little short. I lost the idea of where it was really going (HENCE WHY I ASK FOR MORE SPECIFICS) about halfway through the beginning.

They didn't know what else to do. The police were on their way but no one was fast enough. Not even Y/n. They were too late. Their little brother was... mutilated in such horrid ways that their own brain couldn't comprehend it.

In short, everybody part was used as some sort of decoration around his room.

_Enjoy the party :)_

The only words that were written on your arm by your soulmate.

They grabbed the nearest Sharpie, violently covering up the words.

 _Don't like it?_   _:(_  Appeared right after.

With the Sharpie, they scribbled back, hardly eligible,  _No you fucking freak you killed my baby brother I'll never enjoy anything from you!_

_Freak? I helped you he was getting more attention from your parents than you ever were so i took him out of the picture for you!_

He was their baby brother, of course, he was going to get more attention from their parents than Y/n was!

They didn't reply, dropping the Sharpie and sliding down the wall, holding their head in their hands. Choking back a sob, they curled their knees into their chest, staring at the floor in front of them. The wood was smeared with bloody footprints and pools of blood.  _Their baby brother's blood..._

"Now, now, my dear," a soft, yet scratchy, voice soothed, "Head up and dry those tears."

A finger...  _claw_  tilted Y/n's head up. Their red eyes widened, staring at the thing in front of them.

One way to describe...  _it,_ was lanky. Long legged and long arms. Monochrome (hell, even the skin was white) clothing and black hair. A long pointed black and white nose. Dark eyes staring right back at them with insanity swirling around in its pupils.

It (maybe a he) let go of their chin and held out his hand to be shaken. "I'm Laughing Jack, darling. Call me LJ."

Y/n refused to shake his hand, pushing themselves up to stand.

At full height and not hunched over, LJ was a good two and a half heads taller than Y/n. They only came up to his sternum, not even the middle of the bone just right under it.

He started laughing, darkly, his head bowed and eyes closed. His arms trapped Y/n against the wall, his back curling down to be eye-level with them. Once he was, he opened his eyes and smiled too wide to even be considered humanly possible. 

 _"Let's have a little fun_. _"_


	11. More Headcanons I Have About The CP Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Soulmate related but here are my headcanons about most of the characters I know more of and how you will see me portray them. Some characters. The ones i will stress how I feel about them so much since others I don't have much to change or add on, really. I might add others if y'all want.

**Ticci Toby**

  * seriously, someone please explain to me where the hELL THE WAFFLES CAME FROM??????
  * honestly, why does he love waffles so much?
  * he's not as annoying as everyone portrays him as
  * doesn't annoy Masky profusely
  * they just have mutual hate towards each other
  * occasionaly calls Masky 'Tim' to get his attention
  * Slenderman made him Second in Command of the Proxies
  * he's actually one of the most mature CP's there
  * where the fuck did the waffles come from????
  * Toby isn't as stupid as people seem to think
  * he's pretty damn fucking smart
  * he's sweet when he does care about someone
  * he's not an asshole
  * but he's blunt as hell
  * found out where the waffle thing started
  * doesn't like Clockwork
  * doesn't like a lot of other CP's
  * he spends most of his time completing Slenderman's orders, sharpening his axes, working out/training
  * maybe plays games with BEN or someone every now and then 
  * SPOILER: it's rare he does
  * Ticci Toby is a 17-year-old serial killer that does not like waffles, is not fucking stupid or annoying, isn't a brat, and doesn't like a lot of people.
  * HE HAS TOURETTES people seem to forget this
  * Whether auditory or twitching, he has Tourettes (i.e of what he might do: crack his neck, whistle, say something unintended or completely random, stutter, shake a part of his body, tap something repeatedly, etc)
  * it makes it hard for him to sneak up on people sometimes
  * Thank you for coming to my TED Talk



**Masky (oh boy, here we go)**

  * he's more immature than Hoodie
  * i.e: he plays with his victim and draws out their death, talks back to Slenderman, doesn't fully follow orders through and tends to do his own thing sometimes
  * he likes using broken pipes and other pole-like objects to beat his victims
  * more pain for them, more gain for him
  * a v o i d s the mansion
  * constantly out killing or roaming the woods
  * what is with the fandoms portrayal of his fascination with cheesecake???
  * he doesn't like cheesecake like that?????
  * i mean, yeah, it's a treat that no one gets very often 
  * there's a lot of treats no one gets often
  * where the fuck do you think they get their food?
  * they fucking raid the houses of the people they kill
  * or they eat the people
  * he hate Toby for the simple fact that Slenderman chose him to be the Second in Command
  * calls Toby 'Mister Rogers' to annoy him as Toby hates it
  * also makes fun of Toby's tourettes
  * dislikes everyone
  * he's sarcastic as  _fuck_
  * cussing
  * HE DOESN'T LIKE HOODIE IN ANY OTHER WAY THAN A FUCKING COLLEAGUE/ACQUAINTANCE god damn
  * he's easily annoyed by Hoodie and occasionally calls him 'Brian' to piss him off
  * he hates his own real name as much as Hoodie does



**Hoodie**

  * he's extremely patient
  * really mature
  * uses a gun to kill as it's the fastest and easiest way
  * complies to everything Slenderman says
  * deals with Masky's bullshit and ranting about Toby and Slenderman
  * he's a pretty chill guy
  * but he can fucking  _r u n_  if you give him the chase
  * especially if you're his victim
  * mostly because it's harder to shoot a moving target with a pistol
  * unless they try to run after he grabs them the first time
  * then he can easily just shoot their back and sigh at the stupidity
  * he doesn't like cheesecake
  * he doesn't really like sweets in general
  * he has a voice modifier
  * it makes his voice sound a lot deeper and creepier
  * keeps Masky in his place
  * points out flaws in Masky and why Toby took his place as Second in Command
  * not a lot but he does
  * is more compatible working with Toby than Masky
  * Toby argues less



In all actuality, Masky/Hoodie and Toby have no relations with each other. Hoodie & Masky aren't actually  Proxies and are never mentioned as such Canonly. The only reason I add them both as Proxies is because of the fact that I don't know their story personally. I never got around to watching their stuff and all I go off of is what I've read from them.

Also: where I got a few of their headcanons [youtube.com/watch?v=GLKjsQCdtuU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLKjsQCdtuU) 

**Slenderman**

  * can fucking rip open his skin around the mouth area and -> [this](http://pre02.deviantart.net/1e0b/th/pre/f/2010/003/7/0/slenderman_by_aelur.jpg)
  * can pretty much "add" features to his face by cause his eyes to sink in and riP THE FUCKING MOUTH AREA OPEN HE GOT SOME SHARP FUCKING TEETH AND LONG POINTY FUCKING TONGUE
  * hi, he dislikes most things about the human body as it's extremely different from his own
  * so don't expect to fricklefrackle him
  * fascinated with the human body but hates it
  * he doesn't have a dick
  * at all 
  * nor can he make one
  * he's fucking 10' tall, maybe taller
  * very fatherly towards Sally
  * he's really polite, even when he's killing
  * calm
  * hard to piss off but don't do it.
  * just
  * don't
  * Jeff the Killer loves to piss him off
  * They hate each other



**Jeff the Killer (fuckyou)**

  * He hates his name, that's a given
  * Drinks often
  * Sometimes get drunk
  * A lot
  * Not exactly friends with BEN
  * But they're gaming buddies
  * He hates Slenderman
  * Killing sprees 
  * Not romantically interested in anyone
  * He'll do one night stands then kill the person
  * Rude
  * Sarcastic
  * Like, not even the subtle sarcasm
  * Very mocking, especially when drunk
  * Refuses to have anything to do with Lui
  * Not very educated
  * Tends to make claims that aren't even supported by his evidence
  * Has a collection of knives on his walls



**Lui Woods**

  * He has DID (Dissasocitive Identity Disorder) (please research it or ask me if you don't know what it is, I will explain to the best of my abilities 
  * The trauma Jeff had brought to him when he almost killed Lui, as well as other events after, did contribute to it
  * Hence why he has Sully
  * Sully does not appear whenever and add in his comment or any of the shit people tend to do
  * I'll admit I was one of those people before
  * He has other headmates but Sully is the most active
  * Sully is his "protector" and is there to initially protect Lui from people and situations if they get bad
  * Lui is a sweetheart
  * He's kinda skittish and doesn't talk out of place
  * He tends to talk out loud quietly, muttering, when talking to Sully or other headmates (to which have not been disclosed)
  * Disassociates often, especially when sitting around certain people or by himself
  * Lui and Sully tend to have different views
  * Sully is mostly the one that does the killing while Lui works more with staying at the mansion and helping out
  * Lui is pretty good friends with a few CPs
  * BEN is one of them, though they dont interact much
  * Sully tends to take over when Jeff is in the room as Lui is now scared shitless of him



BEN Drowned

  * Albeit, he's 7 when he died, he's around 16/17 now but doesn't exactly age due to the fact he's basically just a ghost/demon and dead
  * He's a ghost/demon in a childs body
  * He has no sexual attraction 
  * He can be perverted but does he want anything?
  * No
  * He likes to get a reaction
  * He's not addicted to porn????
  * He doesn't smoke??????
  * He tends to remain in his room most of the time
  * He doesn't really care for others
  * Tends to stay in his games or play them alone
  * Its kinda rare to see him wandering outside his room
  * Easily aggravated
  * Has no relations to Sally who's, what, 4 years old? 5?
  * Besides, Slenderman would kill him if he did
  * Listens to music to avoid people (same dude)
  * Not a people person




	12. Q&A

**Insomnia Asked: WHY THE HELL CAN'T WE HAVE THE SMALLEST BIT OF FLUFF.**

        BECAUSE THEY'RE PSYCHOTIC KILLERS AND I'M AN ASSHOLE DAMMIT.

 

**RainyDaysXtra Asked: How do you come up with some of the concepts for your soulmate au things?  
        Aaand what got you into Creepypasta stuff/ writing this book?**

        I kinda just get an idea and half the AU's are from tumblr. It mostly just shows up as an idea throughout the day and I try to write it down if I keep the idea.

        I don't exactly remember what got me into Creepypasta, I've been in and out for about three years??? maybe and I believe it started with reading something about them and/or listening to the audios first and looking up stories and slowly just learning about more characters and being dragged in. I wanted to write this book for the simple fact that I've never really seen much of Soulmate AU Various Oneshots really. I just chose Creepypasta since it seemed more popular. And I had more ideas for them and there's more characters.

 

 **shadow star31 Asked: Do you listen to creepypasta audio stories?**  
        Like CreepsMcPasta or MrCreepyPasta?  
        On youtube or other sites

        Hell fucking yeah I do! I love listening to them and I love their stories.

 

**Hannah is excited for her new hairstyle Asked: What is your fav. color and animal?**

         _Oof I've been hit with the color question shit_ Um well, so, you see. I like Red, Blue, Purple, Green is pretty sometimes, but the first three are my favorites. AND HAAAAA WHAT'S A FAVORITE ANIMAL I HAVE SO MANY THAT I LOVE; I like bears, koalas, pandas, dogs, cats, ferrets, birds, snakes, dolphins, tigers, turtles and more :)  _make me chose, i fucking dare you_

 

**Frick Off Asked:** **What made you get into writing?**

         _Oof_ um, well, I have no idea. I've been writing stories since I learned how to write. Which was like in Kindergarten or some shit

 

**Big Friendly Olog Asked:** **What's your personal favorite soulmate AU?**

I'd have to say, maybe the one where when you write/draw on your skin it also appears on your soulmates because that's just like  _fucking romantic and shit_ and also just really fucking awesome. A) easy to figure out where the other is just by asking. B)  _you could draw dicks on your arm and they can't get rid of it._ C) fucking just draw a nice lil picture when they're sad and just an instant cheer-up.

 

**Salad's Husband Asked:** **What animal would you be and why?**

        Ha. Fuck. Um. Shit so. There are so many.  _heygoogle:whichanimaldiesthefastest_ I would say maybe like a house cat or some lazy ass animal where others pamper them and take care of them. I don't want to take care of myself :') 

~~

So, that was all I got within like four or five days I don't remember when I posted it (sad) but here's the little Q&A.

If you guys want to know more, just ask. Seriously. Anything. Please. I'm desperate for human interaction but like,,, not a lot at the same time. I just want to interact with my readers.


	13. Eye Colors - Offenderman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Offenderman  
> Reader's Gender: Non-binary  
> Soulmate AU: can't remember the official name for it, but it's when one of your eyes is the same color as your soulmate's. And when you make eye contact with your soulmate, both of your eyes change to their original color. (So the Reader's right eye will be purple, while Offenders will be a golden yellow[in his human form])  
> Storyline/short description of what you would like to happen: The reader has always been picked on for their strange colored eye. When they became old enough, they left their hometown and traveled to Elm Woods to become a florist. A few years later after opening the shop, they meet Offender. He starts flirting with them while purchasing some rose seeds. They avoid looking him directly in the eyes. He somehow convinces them to go out with him. While out, he asks why they seemed to refuse to look at him. While they start stuttering, trying to come up with an excuse, he tilts their chin up so he can see their face. When their eyes (or well, the Reader's eyes and his lack thereof if you know what I mean) meet, they start to cry, thinking he'll call them a freak. He just stares, speechless, then tells them how beautiful their purple eye looks. After he tells them that, their right eye turns golden yellow and his turns purple, matching the left eye. When they ask him about his right eye, he tells them that it hasn't always been that color. And that it only changed to the golden color around (Reader's Age) years ago.  
> 3rd Person

_"Freak!"_

_"Purple eyes, ha, who has purple eyes in this world?"_

_"You look like you dyed your eyes."_

_"Are they colored contacts?"_

_"Fucking freaky bitch."_

_"How much would I make if I could gouge their eyes out?"_

_"Are they fake?"_

_"Hey, how much did you pay to tattoo your eyes?"_

_"Maybe if we burn their eyes, the color will go away and we don't have to look at the freak!"_

Shaking their head, Y/n shifted their hands against the steering wheel and sighed, watching the road ahead of them. Like hell, they were gonna stay in their hometown and deal with those people that constantly picked on them for their eyes. The didn't exactly  _hate_ it, but it was more of a dislike because of the fact that people would pick on them for it. 

The road was long, rain rhythmically pattering down softly. What started out as a nice, sunny afternoon dropped to a cloudy, drizzling one. Not that Y/n minded. They liked the rain, it was soothing until the thunder struck, then they absolutely hated it.

Taking an exit off the freeway, they continued down the lone road towards a small town far from any large cities or much civilization. It wasn't even really a town, more like a village. A nice place to set up a small flower shop. If anything, the locals may actually like them, hopefully. They weren't a bragger but they did like to think they made beautiful bouquets. Especially for special events-- they were amazing at picking out the certain flowers needed for weddings, dates, funerals, etc.

The town were too trusting, welcoming them in with open arms and letting them rent the space for cheaper than originally planned. No one would look them directly in the eyes, though. Maybe that had something to do with it. If anything, maybe their eyes scared the townsfolk. It was a normal situation.

Elm Woods, a small town Y/n had lived in for the past four years. Now currently 26 years old and successfully running their own flower shop in the middle of downtown. No one in the town exactly looked into anyone's eyes, always looking at the ground to avoid eye-contact. Y/n couldn't blame them-- they would much rather hide their purple eyes than stare directly into someone else's normal-colored eyes.

The store bell rang and Y/n sent out a cheerful 'welcome, call me over if you need anything' their way as they managed the only other customer in the store.

After ringing them out and biding them farewell, the other came up and set a few small bags of rose seeds on the counter. Y/n nodded and turned towards the register.

"Find everything fairly well?" They asked.

"Everything but one thing," the person, man, replied.

Y/n looked up, focusing their eyes on his small packs of seeds. "And what was that 'cause I can go and see if I can find it in the back if-"

He laughed, voice smooth and silky, baritone as well. "If you could find a date with me in the back, I'd be more than happy to have you go and check."

Wait.

What.

Y/n sputtered as they tried to respond. They haven't been on a date since high school but that guys just turned out to be an ass because of their eyes. A large blush burned their cheeks and ears. Using the counter to remain standing, they looked down at their feet and finally found a voice. "A-a date?" They asked in disbelief.

"Of course," he huffed playfully, "A being like you should be treated like royalty."

 _Oof_. Royalty? They were just a small shop owner selling flowers and such.

Inhaling deeply, they tried to steady their breaths and regain balance, nodding slowly. "Okay... Alright, I'll bite."

He barked a loud laugh in triumph. "Perfect! I'll come pick you up tomorrow when you close the store. Make sure to close a little earlier."

Y/n quickly punched in the codes for the seeds and blushed brighter, nodding. "I... I'll make sure I do so. But, what's your name, if I may ask?"

"Just call me Fen."

"Fen?"

He handed you the money grabbed the packets. "Sounds lovely coming from your lips, darling. See you tomorrow and keep the change."

Before you could say anything, he was gone. The seeds all together were only about ten dollars, he had given them a fifty dollar bill.

Well, best to use some of the money to buy a nice outfit.

Shit, they didn't know how fancy they needed to dress.

They'd figure it out later.

~~

Early... Early... How early was early when they needed to close shop? They already closed at 5 originally. Maybe 4 would be a good time to close shop to give them an extra hour?

Ignoring their hesitation, they decided to close at 4, after confirming no one was coming in up until then. Y/n had left their clothes in the back to change into, having chosen some nice black pants and a plaid button up shirt. Nothing too fancy or casual. It was fancy enough to be taken to dinner too but also casual enough to go to a cafe.

Just as they finished putting away their charger and slipping their phone into their pocket, a soft knock against the store's window startled them. Y/n laughed to themselves as they realized it was just Fen and they dropped their head, grabbed their keys, and ran out to join him.

"I thought you'd never come," Fen joked, holding out two roses. One was a deep red rose (looking similarly to blood) and the other a beautiful dark and light blue rose. "Pick one, my dear."

Y/n didn't catch onto the sinister smile that he held. "They're both so beautiful, how can I chose?" They awed.

He laughed, "Go with which your heart desires."

Their hand hovered, flowing back and forth between red and blue, red and blue,  _red and blue, red or-._ They stopped and reached for the red rose, fingers delicately wrapping around the stem and pulling it softly away from Fen's grip. They smiled as they stared into the petals, petting one softly.

Fen smiled darkly and gently took it back, snapping the stem to a shorter length and tucking it in their shirt pocket. "It suits you," he hummed.

Y/n's head remained down even as he cupped their cheek, thumb stroking the skin. They leaned into the touch but didn't look up.

"Let's head out," Fen muttered, pulling his hand away.

The younger blinked and shook their head. "Right, right. Yeah, let's go!"

~~~~

_**How cliche of you, Shinso...** _

The cafe was quite and winding down, most people having left and the staff now mostly standing around and talking minus the one or two managing the lobby and cleaning up. Y/n mulled over their coffee as Fen waited for them to answer a question, remaining patient as they thought.

"I... um, it's not really,,, I don't really see- um, see a point in- in, ah, really looking up at, um, looking up at other people and... um I don't uh, fuck, um, I don't like to look at other's... uh, others eyes and um, I dunno, it's just a- a ... um, stupid little, um, I dunno." They stuttered, changing almost every other word to their sentence. Hot tears weld up in their eyes, some beginning to stream down their cheeks, drying up before they fell off. "Besides," they choked, "they're not all that... they make me look like a freak."

Fen almost broke his cup. No one would think of themselves as a freak unless they were told they were; meaning, Y/n was told over and over that because of their eyes, they were a freak. He grit his teeth and snarled. "Honey,  _I'm_ a freak. I'm a faceless being named Offenderman. My brother is Slenderman. I kill people for a living, I have  _no face_. I have the ability to transform in to a human-like form to blend in with humans. I've raped people before I killed them.  _I'm a freak and you are nowhere near._ " He didn't exactly mean to blurt everything out but, it just happened.

Luckily, it got Y/n to look up and directly in his eyes. He stopped, his eyes widening and face relaxing to one of shock. They took that the wrong way and moved to get out of the booth, tears still staining their face like waterfalls. Offender grabbed their arm and stood up, stopping them from leaving.

"If they want to leave, you can't force them to stay, sir," a worker butt in. He stood about a table's length away from them, completely read to break out in a fight if needed.

Offender snapped at him, "If they wanted to leave, they can. I'm not holding their arm very tightly, there's enough wiggle room for them to run if they wanted." He turned back towards Y/n, who now stared at the floor, sniffling. He softly cupped their cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb and lightly tilted their head towards him-- no resistance. "Your eye..." He started softly.

They went to run again but he held them. Y/n sobbed, "Let me go! If you don't like my eyes, just tell me!"

"Sir," the worker yelled firmly.

Offenderman rolled his eyes and shouted, "Shut up!" To him, turning back to Y/n and pulling them back. "Your eyes are beautiful, darling. Your left eye is just a golden color now."

They stopped, soaking in the small information, then mixed it with what he had mentioned earlier. "Please let me go." They looked up to confirm their prediction and sure enough, his left eye was purple.

He complied, dropping their arm and standing still. Y/n backed away a bit and shook their head, rushing out of the cafe as fast as their legs would carry them.

Offender sighed and turned towards the other workers, who stood still in fear and curiosity. " _ **You saw nothing."**_ He dropped the disguise as a human, tendrils whipping back and forth as his clothes ripped, besides the tie, and fell to the ground. The fedora he wore was tipped to the side and he lashed out at the humans, killing them all with a few hits and destroyed the cameras around the store.

_Y/n had chosen the Red Rose on top of being his soulmate. They were not getting away as easily as they hoped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I might've turned it a bit sinister towards the end but eh, what can I do.
> 
> Anyways, if you guys want to check out any other social medias I have or contact me (I don't care), my Instagram is @/raspberry.boy (I'm not very active but I lurk and I post every seven years or so) and if y'all have the cursed and cancer app TikTok, mine is @/blueberrytechboy (I can't message on that app).
> 
> But anyways, you all waited long enough for this so here it is. I just physically cannot write fluff or anything when it comes to these characters? I mean, you also have to remember that Offenderman rapes his victims if they chose the red rose. He will kidnap them, tend to them, and rape them. The blue rose just forfeits your life and he just kills you right there. So... fluff with him????? No.
> 
> There's maybe one or two (maybe more) CPs that are more compassionate and caring than the others. Ticci Toby is one of them but there's hardly any doubt that he would be abusive (maybe, maybe not. there's a 50/50 chance). Hoodie is another but there's another chance that he would be neglecting, he's not a very emotional person. Bloody Painter is (maybe) a third.
> 
> ANYWHO, thank you guys for being so patient with me!! I'm sorry I don't post often and if I do, it's mostly just A/N's but I usually just need to say something to someone/s and that's my best bet because then a lot of people can see it.
> 
> I love y'all, be safe!
> 
> I also mixed up the sides the colors were supposed to be one so just pretend OP asked for them to be on the left side and not the right :) i have no motivation to go back and fix it, i'd rather die atm


End file.
